This invention relates to a photoconverter and, more particularly, to a photoconverter for absorbing incident light from a radiation source to be excited and emitting light having larger wavelength of lower energy than that of the incident light on the basis of an emission peculiar to luminous atom, or on di-quantum or multi-quantum emission basis.
The photoconverter of the type referred to is capable of performing the emission peculiar to the luminous atom or the multi-quantum emission with the incident light from the radiation source for its photoconversion at a high energy efficiency, as provided, for example, on a periphery of a tube surrounding the radiation source, that is, on the inner or outer peripheral surface of a lamp tube in an event of an elongated or spherical lamp, and thus should find its usefulness when applied to lamps and the like.